supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meet the DPRK Female Adoptee
Meet the DPRK Female Adoptee is an avert used to promote Supernanny: The Theory Animated about members of the team. Transcript is seen crying in her room in a L4D Witch-style way while in her room, holding her Law plush and her Bart plush tightly Toshio, Andrew, and Karen are seen in a red background Andrew: "Marie is my North Korean friend, she, well, cries a lot, due to her PTSD." Yuki: "We tried to get her to interview, but she does not want no interview." Toshio: "She's like a mine, she will attack when disturbed." and her family are seen, Marie is heard crying behind a bedroom Laura: "She's still crying? What on earth is she crying about?!" Zoe: "Remember her PTSD?" Laura: "She goes on for ages and ages and never stops!" storms in the room Laura: "TIMES UP B****!" then runs to Laura and throws her out of the room, landing her in Danny's arms is seen with the three Andrew: "She also doesn't talk quite alot, she's a pretty quiet and timid girl, she often spends her time moping and crying in her room, it's probably best if you don't go in, the only times she's happy when she gets to see her biological parents." Yuki: "It's like the leader of the DPRK died again and again, like an endless mourning period." is seen crying in her room Andrew: "The only times she comes out is when it is time for school, dinner, lunch, supper, or when me or her friends are hanging out or taking her somewhere." then comes out of her room holding on to her 7 favorite toys and comes downstairs then leaves the house with her friends and the three are seen again Andrew: "We don't know if she comes out of her room or not, her other classmates and teachers had tried to make her smile." pit is seen and Marie and her Art teacher Mrs. Katt is seen behind it Mrs. Katt: "Got a drawing here!" pushes her in and Mrs Katt screams, then walks away ???: "Yo!" turns around to look at her Biology Teacher, Mr Emon, who holds out a dead fish to her Mr Emon: "Fish." screams in disgust and pushes him in the pit, then she walks away Karen: "Hey Marie!" turns around to look at Karen Karen: "Want a Barbie doll?" Marie: "NO!" then pushes Karen into the pit Karen: "D*** YOU B****!" then walks away Laura: "Hey!" then turns around Laura: "Want an Elsa doll?" then picks up a toy brick and throws it at her chest, causing her to fall into the pit is then seen breathing heavily, then stops to look at Mr. Kann, who is holding a bean bag Mr. Kann: "Want a bean bag?" then pushes him into the pit, then turns around to look at Andrew, who has her Starscream figure, Law plush, and her Simpsons family plushies Andrew: "Want a dolly, a toy robot-jet and the family dolls?" then comes and takes them out of his hands, then walks away Toshio, Yuki, and Karen are seen Andrew: "Better stay out of her room during her crying periods, she's not so nice!" turns his head to Karen Toshio: "Karen, you didn't say anything." Karen: "She's a b****!" ends Category:Commercials